Laundry: A Skyloft Short Tale
by Legend of Zelda Fanatic Girl
Summary: YOU CHOSE TO READ THIS! IT'S WEIRD AND RANDOM, JUST LIKE ME! This story is about laundry and the knight academy. That is all I will say. ;)


Laundry

Have you ever wondered who does the laundry at Skyloft Knight Academy? I don't know either, so I wrote a story about it.

Gaepora really didn't give a care whether the laundry was clean or dirty. He never cleaned it. He just knew that the students never seemed noticeably dirty (except Karane, who has really bad B.O. because she never takes a bath).

One day, Link started acting up for no reason. He got up late in the morning again and took his pillow off of his bed. Then he took off his blanket and his sheet and ran down the hallway yelling with the pillow tied to his head, the sheet wrapped around him like a tunic and the blanket draped over his shoulders like the sashes that Gaepora and the instructors wore.

Instructor Owlan saw Link and said, "No running in the hallways. And is this some kind of wacky new getup?"

Link stopped and put his hands on Owlan's shoulders. Owlan gently pushed Link's hands off. He knew Link acted up to get attention and that he was supposed to ignore it until Link learned how to get attention properly.

"No touching the staff, Link. You know that," said Owlan.

Link grunted and put his hand on Owlan's face.

"Stop," said Owlan. He backed up to get away from Link and crashed into Instructor Horwell who happened to be standing behind him holding a stack of books that he had to confiscate from Karane's room because she borrowed them for too long. Both the instructors fell over.

Link snickered and then took off the sheet and draped it over the pile of instructors and books.

The two instructors started fighting underneath the tent and then it ripped.

Link looked at the ripped sheet and started crying. Instructor Horwell popped out of the sheet and said,

"Link! Put the sheet back on your bed!"

Link dragged the sheet back to his room and tried to put it on his bed but it ripped even more.

Link cried harder. Then he wrote a note to Gaepora that said:

_HORWELL HORWELL RIPPED MY SHEET! _

"Who the heck?!" said Gaepora. "Link, you ripped your own sheet and it's not gonna get fixed because there isn't any others. You came here at 15 and you'll graduate at 20. The sheet was supposed to last the whole time you were here! "

Link made a very shocked face. Then, Instructor Owlan grabbed him from behind.

"He assaulted me!" Owlan whined.

"That's against the student handbook, DOY, DOY, DOY, I think, let me check…" said Gaepora. "What did Link do to you?"

"He threw a sheet on me! And before that he touched my face and my shoulders!"

"Well, that's not assault," said Gaepora.

"It's not?" said Owlan.

"No! If you want to know the definition of assault, watch my security videos, DOY DOY DOY of what Groose is always doing to Link!"

"What?! I can't let my students harm eachother!" Owlan cried.

While the two were chatting, Link pulled a tape measure out of Gaepora's drawer and ran down the hallway, pulling it in and out.

Link saw Cawlin in the hallway and pulled up the tape measure to measure him. Cawlin was shorter than all the other students and didn't like to be teased.

"Hey!" he whined. He always whines.

Link looked at the measurement.

"Mm, hmm!" he said. Then he put the tape measure away and wrote something down.

Link decided to wear his glasses today, no he didn't.

Somebody once said that Link had reading glasses but he barely wore them and that one time when he did, Groose twisted them out of shape so now that they don't fit Link wears them even less. Link didn't even bother trying to tell on Groose.

Cawlin said, "I'm telling!"

Link said, "Uh, uh, uh!" and then stomped down on Cawlin's toe real hard.

"Ow! Ow, ow! Owwwwwwww! Owwwwwwwww!" cried Cawlin.

Link picked up Cawlin and shoved him in a storage closet.

Cawlin was not found until later that night when Strich pointed out that his roommate was missing.

Gaepora made Pipit get a key and unlock the closet to get Cawlin out.

"Oh, my gosh!" gasped Cawlin, tumbling out. "Fresh air! It smelled worse than Karane's armpits in there and I didn't know that was even possible!"

"Be nice, now," said Pipit. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Why would you have such a stinky girlfriend?' snapped Cawlin. "And come to think of it, she might be in here, too! That's probably why it smells so bad!"

Pipit got tired of Cawlin's mouth and shut him back in.

What Link didn't know was that there were actually more bed sheets in there. If he knew, he'd probably sleep better because he kept rolling over the rip in his sheet and the plasticy mattress got stuck to him.

WHY?! WHY would the mattresses be plasticy? Why wouldn't Gaepora let Link have a new sheet?!

Because Gaepora is a cheap man.

The end.


End file.
